Thurmond Strom
HRH King Thurmond Strom (April 3265-July 3328) was appointed King of Tarekha in October 3296 upon the start of Imperial King Christian Thorsen's reign. He was also a leading general ousting the Satanic Republican Party from Tarekha in 3297. After the Davostag Civil War, Strom became a technological inventor in Davostag's war department. Strom Industries is a leading supplier in military hardware to Davostag and has a substantial Terra share. Early Life Strom lived under the oppressive times of the Satanic Republicans for most of his early years. An immigrant from Telamon, his family resisted the Satanic faith with their strong dedication to Catholicism. He graduated in engineering in 3287 and became CEO of Strom Industries in 3292. The SRP immediately used Strom Industries for their military projects preventing Strom from developing outside Davostan. When the Thorians rebelled in Davograd, Strom started providing the SRP with faulty equipment while selling arms to the Thorians and Zacharians at the same time. Davostag Civil War With the defeat of the SRP at the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars], Strom defected to the royalist side. Although given the rank of General, Strom was not involved in the actual battles. He was given charge of the weapon production and development for the war effort. With the SRP defeated, he was appointed King of Tarekha which was a title the Zacharians were hoping to acquire. After Tarekha was secured, Strom then allied with Thor against the Zacharians. The two sides then worked to sandwich Zachary, but were unable to do so completely. Finally, in 3204 peace was restored to all parties. Founding of Thurmondstad Strom was the founding mayor of Thurmondstad and was then appointed Duke over the Thurmondstad district in Kivonah. The old Satanic style was stripped away from the city and replaced with a technologically advanced metropolis. His son John Strom was given Stromstad, his other son Mark Strom was given Loso, and his daughter Mary Strom was given Nordhelm. Reign Strom had a libertarian view on politics which was popular among the people of Tarekha. He was pro-capitalist, internationalist, and militarily aggressive. By virtue of his marriage to Mellissa Thorsen Strom, he became 1st Duke of Thoria in Davograd. There he quickly modernized the city becoming the jewel of Davograd. In the 3310s he was involved in the creation of the Terra Stock Market and continued as Foreign Affairs Minister during the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars. He died in July 3328 and was succeeded briefly by his son John I who would also die in March 3329 who was then succeeded by his second son Mark I. Personal Life Strom did not marry until he met Mellissa Thorsen, the younger sister of Christian Thorsen. She was the first from the family of Thor to immigrate from Kazulia. They were married in 3285 and had their first born son John Strom in 3287. He would later have a second son named Mark Strom in 3288, and a daughter named Mary Strom in 3289. During the Davostag Civil War, the children were evacuated to Telamon where they stayed until the end of the war. Mellisa Thorsen Strom then became a Lt. in the Royalist army under Strom and was honorably discharged from service as a Captain in 3204.